


Sixteen

by heyitsrah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Confessions of love, Crushes, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends becoming more, Friendship, I suck at titles, M/M, one shot for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsrah/pseuds/heyitsrah
Summary: Otabek makes an appearance the day after Yuri's birthday, and gives him his presents...All of which are not exactly material items!





	

The blonde boy waited on his bed, cross legged, his cat – a very spoiled Nevskaya Maskaradnaya – nestled beside him, purring.  
Yuri Plisetsky was awaiting the arrival of his best friend Otabek Altin.  
His best friend on whom he had a gigantic crush that must never EVER be found out, in case it made things awkward and ruined their friendship.  
However, that didn't stop Yuri imagining how they would be if…IF…they ever did become a couple.  
His rinkmates Victor Nikiforov and his fiancé Yuri Katsuki would always gently tease him about his crush, which not only infuriated him, but also made him worry that one day Otabek would find out.  
“Ugh, where are you?!” Yuri groaned as he checked the time on his phone.  
Moments later, his mother knocked on the bedroom door;  
“There's an older boy outside on a motorcycle.” She announced. “He looks a little…Menacing.”  
Yuri shot up.  
“Mama, THAT is Otabek!” He replied.  
“How old is he?”   
“Nineteen now. Why?”  
“Isn't he a little old?”  
“No. Besides I'm sixteen now! And he isn't menacing; he's really great. Stop fussing!” Yuri raced to the door and answered it before Otabek had the chance to knock.  
“Otabek!” He greeted warmly. “Come in.”  
“Thanks. Sorry I'm late. The traffic is…”  
“Terrible.” Yuri's mother put in, fluffing her hair. “I'm Yuri's mother.”  
“Pleasure to meet you. I'm Otabek Altin. I thought you were his sister.” Otabek greeted smoothly.  
Ms Plisetsky started giggling, and Yuri frowned at her.  
“Uh…Beka, why don't you make your way upstairs? I'll get us some drinks.” Yuri said, “My room is the one right at the back. With all the animal print in it.”  
Otabek smiled knowingly. “Ah, of course it would be! See you in a minute.”  
And with that, he wandered up the stairs.  
Yuri rounded on his mother.  
“What?” She asked.  
“Put your tongue away. It's embarrassing.” Yuri frowned disapprovingly.  
“Well he's nice. And very good looking!”   
“I thought you said he was ‘menacing’?”  
“But up close he's gorgeous.”  
“Ugh. First Victor, then Katsuki and now Otabek! They're all young enough to be your sons! Except maybe Victor. Why do you always drool over my friends?” Yuri pulled a face.  
His mother gave a mischievous smile. “Oh, so the other Yuri and Victor are your friends after all then?”  
“That's not what I…Forget it!” Yuri growled, turning to walk up the stairs.  
“Aren't you forgetting something?” His mother asked.  
Yuri gave her a blank stare.  
“Drinks?” She reminded him.  
“Oh.” He ran back into the kitchen.

..

“Here. I hope lemonade is okay.” Yuri walked into his room, where Otabek was sitting on the chair, the longhaired cat purring on his lap.  
“Thank you.” Otabek accepted the cold drink as Yuri sat on his bed.  
“Lana doesn't usually sit on anyone besides me or my grandpa.” Yuri smiled. “You're honoured.”  
“Lana?” Otabek raised an eyebrow. “As in Del Rey?”  
“As in short for Svetlana.” Yuri responded.  
There was a short silence.  
“So, happy birthday for yesterday.” Otabek smiled. “I'm sorry I couldn't get an earlier flight. Some stuff needed to be arranged.”  
“It's okay.” Yuri replied a little shyly.  
“I like your hoodie.” Otabek nodded at the black and white hoodie that Yuri was wearing.  
The teenager unzipped it. “It's got white tiger print on the inside.”  
“Like a Siberian Tiger. Or should I say an ice tiger?”  
“Yeah. Victor and Katsuki got it for me.” Yuri said in a quiet voice.  
“They've grown on you haven't they?” Otabek smiled. “They're nice people really. I don't understand why you didn't like them before?”  
“Don't you dare tell anyone I said this: but I never hated them in the first place. They're sort of friends. Victor was always like an older brother to me and when Katsuki came along and he started having a crush on him, I got jealous. Victor ditched me for him. Or so I thought.” Yuri sighed.   
“I don't think he meant to hurt you. I think he fell in love.” Otabek shrugged.  
“Yeah he did.” Yuri nodded, as Lana jumped down off Otabek’s lap and onto the bed beside the blonde boy. “But I felt abandoned I guess. I don't have a Dad in my life, or any brothers or sisters. Victor was the closest thing I had to both. He promised to help me…”  
“And didn't he?” Otabek smiled. “You won the Grand Prix Final, with the choreography HE taught you.”  
Yuri opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it.  
“Huh. Yeah you're right. I never saw it like that.” He whispered.  
“Well, I got to know Katsuki a little better and even though I was deliberately being a jerk to him, he still supported me. Kind of like a friend…”  
“So in actuality, you gained another friend. Or brother figure, depending on how you look at it.” Otabek said.  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah.” He looked at Otabek, “If you ever tell them this, I swear I'll…”  
“Relax Tiger! I won't tell them!” Otabek laughed, holding his hands up. “Besides I think they'd prefer it if it came from you.”  
“Maybe one day. If I feel like it.” Yuri blushed hard.  
Another short silence fell over the two friends.  
“So…Are you going to open my presents?” Otabek pushed a large bag towards Yuri and smiled at him.  
“You got me a present?” Yuri blinked.  
“Of course! We are friends.” Otabek stood up and came to sit beside Yuri. “And actually there are more than one. I think you'll like them.”  
“Okay…” Yuri swallowed, feeling shy for once as he opened the gift bag and pulled out something soft, medium-sized and wrapped in holographic blue paper.  
Carefully opening the paper so that he could keep it, Yuri opened the first gift; inside was a plush toy snow leopard with blue-green eyes.  
“This is awesome!” Yuri chuckled. “Thanks!” He placed the tiger on his pillow, absolutely planning to cuddle with it in bed that night.  
He started on the second gift, again, being careful not to ruin the paper.  
From the wrapping, Yuri pulled out a CD.  
“That's a CD of some of my remixes. I thought you might like these songs.” Otabek explained.  
“This looks so professional!” Yuri marvelled. “Thank you.”  
He hurried over to his CD player, placing the new CD in, and hitting ‘Play’.  
Out of his speakers came an upbeat dance song; which wasn't TOO heavy on the bass, but still had enough to dance to.  
“Wow. This is awesome!” Yuri grinned, previewing all the songs. “You're REALLY good!”  
“There's more.” Otabek said.   
Yuri turned off the music and looked at his friend expectantly.   
“My home rink got closed down.” Otabek said sadly, “So…My coach and I are relocating. To yours.” His sad expression turned to one of happiness.  
Yuri's eyes widened. “Seriously?”  
“Yes. If you don't mind having me for a rinkmate too!”   
“This is awesome news! I love you!” Before anyone could say anything further, Yuri had lunged at Otabek and hugged him tightly.  
Once he realised what he'd done, Yuri turned red and let go.  
“Uh…I got carried away. Sorry.” He muttered. “I um…”  
“Yuri?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you too.”   
“R-really?” Yuri squeaked.  
Otabek leaned in and gently kissed him.  
“Really. Do you think maybe you'd like to be my boyfriend? Now that you're of age?” He asked as they pulled apart.  
“I…” Yuri was unable to speak.  
He decided to make a bold move, and kissed Otabek in return.  
Yuri Plisetsky had never kissed anyone before, so he hoped he was doing it right.  
By the way Otabek had wrapped his arms around him and pulled them closer together, deepening the kiss, he guessed that he was.  
“I will take that as a yes.” Otabek cleared his throat after they were done.  
Yuri nodded. “If Lana thinks you're good enough, then so do I.”  
Otabek laughed. “Fair enough! So, as far as birthdays go, was this one okay?”  
“By far the best.” Yuri replied, resting his head on his new boyfriend's shoulder. “But don't tell anyone I said that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I might continue this if people want me to :)


End file.
